


Is she?

by cuikis_spuff



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad English, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuikis_spuff/pseuds/cuikis_spuff
Summary: - Who are you kissing? Is it me? Or she?-------This is from some time ago, when they reacted to the edits of their pictures but as women...
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 7





	Is she?

\- Do you still looking at that picture? - Eddy was so absorbed looking at the phone that he practically jumped at hear Brett talkig behind him, Brett was looking at Eddy's phone as well.

-It's a good edit - he mumbled and changed the Reddit window for one with his Twitter open 

\- Weirdo - Brett laughed and walked away but in a fast move Eddy had pulled him by the arm causing him to fall sitting on the couch next to him - uff dude, you don't need to...

He couldn't keep talking thanks to Eddy who was kissing him and trying to laid him on the couch, one of his hands was trying touch under Brett's shirt. 

\- Hey hey wait - Brett finally speaks while Eddy's busy kissing his neck 

\- Why? You don't want this? - Eddy made a confused noise and straighter himslef to look at Brett's eyes 

\- It is me? Or she? - he ended pointing to Eddy's phone

\- Both are the same, doesn't it? - trying to avoid the quiestion he leaned to kiss Brett again, but the shorter man pushed him back 

\- I don't think so, are you kissing me? Or is it in yout mind Brettany. the girl with long hair, pinkish lips and who could yell at you for being out of tune? Because I saw the way you were looking at her just minutes ago 

Eddy didn't answer, mostly because he is not sure - I...guess It's...you? 

\- Guess?! - with that Brett stood up 

\- No! I mean...yeah she's pretty and a little bit intimidating, and sh looks like the kind of girl who prefers rough plays and her lips could be perfect for...

He stopped the moment he heard Brett yelling - Stop stop! That's weird! I had enough, you know what? - Brett crossed his arms - You can have fun with that picture, I'll give you both privacy. Bye.

And he left the room with Eddy walking behind him trying to make him stay, leaving the phone abandoned at the couch. 


End file.
